


Looking up

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF Karen Page, If you want I guess???, Karen Page doesn't give a shit about the self esteem of men, Karen Page is Tall, Minor Frank Castle/Karen Page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: See tags. I own nothing





	Looking up

Curt's latest meeting has just finished up, and Frank doesn't feel like going home yet. It is a glorious midsummer evening, a little after seven, and he's pretty sure that skipping out on an evening like this would go against his attempts to actually be living again. He stares at his phone for a minute, then dials Karen.

"Hello?"

She sounds distracted.

"Hey, this is Frank. Wanna get a drink or something?"

"God yes, this article is going nowhere."

"Great. I'll, uh, see you outside the Bulletin?"

"Sure. Say, 15 minutes?"

"20."

"Okay."

She hangs up, and Frank stares at his phone for a minute before he starts walking. When he gets to the paper's offices, Karen is just coming out of the front doors. She sees him, and walks towards him, pulls him into a warm hug. He stiffens, still not quite used to casual touch, before relaxing into it. Something is off though.

When she pulls back, he looks up at her to try to...he looks up at her. Frank Castle is five feet, ten inches tall. Frank Castle looks up to almost no one.

She notices him looking.

"Frank?"

"How tall are you?"

"Five foot ten, why?"

"Can't be."

"Pardon?"

"You can't be five ten, I am, and you're"

He breaks off as she laughs, then points at her feet.

"Six inches." she says with a grin,

Six inch heels. She's his height to start, two inches would put her at six feet. Four inches gives her room to spare. How hadn't he noticed this sooner? He thinks about it, realizes that she tends to be barefoot in her apartment. In the office or in court, they were generally sitting. When they were meeting to take down Russo, it was cold and she was usually huddled up in coats, hunching over to stay warm. But coming from work into a balmy evening, she's standing tall.

"Frank?"

"I just never realized it is all."

She laughs again.

"I used to never wear heels. I was taller than almost everyone in the first place, didn't want to make it even more obvious. And then I started working with Ben at the paper, and I realized that I could use it to my advantage. Makes it hard for some asshole to try and intimidate me when he has to step back to make eye contact. Plus, I like them, and after being accused of murder i'm not in the business of denying myself things I like. I also figured out that any guy who has a problem with me being taller than him isn't a guy I should give a shit about."

She stops, blushes a little.

"Sorry, you didn't need to listen to me ramble about my shoes."

"Its okay. It makes sense."

"Thanks. How was you're meeting?"

He offers her is arm, a little stiffly, and she takes it as they begin to stroll. He tells her about Curt and the guys as they head to Josie's, and adjusts his gait a little to match the tall, tall blonde striding beside him.


End file.
